1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of leashes for pets. More specifically, it relates to a leash combination apparatus including a conventional leash, preferably in the form of a flat, flexible strap having a clasp assembly at a first end for engaging a pet collar and a handle portion at a second end. The handle portion is formed by looping back and fastening the second end to the strap. A tubular retaining sleeve is attached to the handle portion, is closed at one end and open at the other end, and is diametrically sized to snugly receive the shank portion of a flashlight. The flashlight is removably retained within the sleeve by friction with the sleeve inner surface. The sleeve may be formed of a heavy cloth fabric or plastic sheeting. The sleeve has a switch port located and sized to register with and expose a slide switch on the side of the flashlight to provide access to the switch while the flashlight is retained within the sleeve. The sleeve is either permanently attached to the handle portion with stitches or removably attached with hook and loop fasteners. A supplemental compartment is optionally attached to the closed end of the retaining sleeve. The compartment is formed of flexible material similar to that of the sleeve, having a substantially cylindrical shape with a lateral access slit closed with a fastener such as a zipper. The compartment is either permanently attached to the sleeve with stitches or removably attached with look and loop fasteners. Safety items such as mace or a stun gun, or such personal items as car keys, may be retained in the compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been leashes for controlling and holding pets while walking them. A problem has been that these leashes occupy at least one hand of a user so that other items which can be useful or necessary cannot easily be carried. Some safety items such as a flashlight and defensive items such as a mace canister may therefore be left behind. One may stray into an unfamiliar area with poor lighting while walking a pet. One may be more vulnerable to crime while out walking a pet, because one is typically outside his or her yard and on foot in a public place. When not walking a pet, one is more likely to remain safely within his or her own yard, or to be safely traveling in a car. Therefore, it is while one is walking a pet that certain items are apt to be most urgently needed and yet not at hand.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a leash apparatus which combines the pet control means of a leash with means for retaining items particularly needed when out walking a pet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is specifically suited to retaining a flashlight.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which provides fast and easy access to these items for maximized safety and convenience.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is simple and reliable in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.